Lambo's Choice
by Roxius
Summary: A 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn' fic. After killing the boss of the Bovino Family, Lambo has been branded a traitor and has gone to Reborn for help. Now, he must either join his greatest rival...or die. NO YAOI! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

_**MILAN, ROME: TEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE…**_

* * *

The glowing streetlights hanging above the road shattered into pieces as stray bullets flew through the air. A certain black-haired fifteen year old had just barely dodged being cut to pieces from the falling glass. Lambo cursed under his breath as he clutched his bleeding right arm in pain.

'Crap! I got glass in my shoulder! But…but I can't give up now!' he thought as he unsheathed his gun from its holder pocket. His opponent, a tall man just about his age with long curly sideburns in a suit, chuckled softly and exclaimed, "What's wrong, Lambo? Have you given up? You were more persistent as a child!"

Lambo glared at the man and shouted, "SHUT UP! YOU NEVER PAID ANY ATTENTION TO ME BEFORE! NOW THAT YOU DO, YOU JUST INSULT ME! DIE, REBORN!" Lambo aimed the gun and pulled the trigger rapidly.

A flurry of bullets flew across the street and crashed against the ground, sending up a puff of smoke. Once he ran out of bullets, Lambo lowered the gun and ran over to inspect his handiwork.

Suddenly, Reborn charged through the smoke and slammed his knee against Lambo's chest. The cow-obsessed teen spat up blood, but Reborn wasn't done with his attack.

With amazing speed, Reborn grabbed Lambo the shirt and punched him hard in the face. Lambo screamed in pain as blood began to gush out of his broken nose.

Instead of continuing his merciless attack, Reborn tossed Lambo to the ground and wiped some blood off his shirt.

Lambo was a wreck. His face and clothes were covered in blood. Some blood spewed from Lambo's mouth when he started to cry in pain again. His gun had snapped in half and was now completely useless.

Reborn shook his head in disgrace and said, "Look at yourself, Lambo. How can you expect to get into the Vongola Family if you can't even stand being kneed in the chest? You're pathetic…"

More blood spilled from his mouth as Lambo cried, "S-Shut up, damn you! Y-You don't k-know how my life's been like for so long! I'm nothing but a failure! I-I left the Bovino F-Family so I can join you and…and…"

Reborn placed the barrel of his gun against Lambo's forehead and shouted, "AND WHAT? YOU GET UPSET, KILL YOUR BOSS, AND THEN COME RUNNING TO US? IF I'M CAUGHT BEING SEEN WITH YOU, THEN WE'RE BOTH DOOMED!"

Lambo whimpered as rain began to fall. His gun still pressed against Lambo's head, Reborn watched as the blood on Lambo's face was washed away by the rain. All of the sudden, his intent to kill Lambo was lost.

'He reminds me…of myself…long ago…' Reborn realized as the rain slid down both their faces. Someone from the apartment nearby peeked outside to see what had happened, but one glare from Reborn sent him scurrying back inside.

Reborn turned his gun over and slammed its hilt against Lambo's head, knocking him out. 'I better get him out of this rain before he gets pneumonia…' Reborn thought as he holstered Lambo onto his shoulders and began to walk home.

Unbeknownst to Reborn and Lambo, they were being followed. The Bovino Family was not about to let the traitor get away without being punished…

* * *

A/N: I'm not too good at writing action scenes, but I'll try my best! Tell me if I should continue! 


	2. Chapter 2

Gokudera was not in a good mood. Not only did his target escape, but it started raining hard on the way back to the base. Now not only was his hair and clothes ruined, but all the dynamite he had carried was completely ruined!

Plus, he ran out of money for the bus about halfway there so he had to walk the rest of the way! He grumbled under his breath as he walked up the front steps.

'I think I'll just crawl in bed and sleep the rest of the day…' he decided as he stepped in through the front door. "This place looks just as crappy as ever…" Gokudera muttered as he kicked a rat that was in his way.

The Vongola Family base is actually a run-down old apartment called 'La Camera Del Pungitopo' (which means "The Mistletoe House"). Gokudera and Hibari easily cleaned out the local gang that lived there.

Gokudera's room was on the third floor, where an entire corridor is covered in bloodstains. After sorrowfully greeting Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari and the others, Gokudera was just about ready to collapse.

As he crawled into bed, he thought, 'Wow, since when did this pillow feel so soft?' After a few seconds, Gokudera suddenly realized that someone…or something…was chewing on his fingers.

He quickly flipped on the light switch and saw Lambo grinning up at him sheepishly. The peaceful serenity within the house was broken as Gokudera's blood-curdling scream echoed across the land.

* * *

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME RIP HIS GODDAMN THROAT OUT!"

"CALM DOWN, GOKUDERA! CALM DOWN!"

It took all Yamamoto and Ryohei had and more to keep Gokudera from slicing Lambo's head off. Lambo, who was still drying from the rain, huddled behind Reborn's legs, his eyes wide with fear.

Tsuna, who has now become an accomplished mafia boss, stepped into the room and exclaimed, "What the hell is going on in here?" Tsuna had grown a lot since he first met Reborn.

Tsuna had grown a lot since he first met Reborn. He had become much muscular, making him almost more powerful than his 'Deathperation' form. He cut his hair short and he was beginning to grow a goatee, as well.

The boy that was once known as "Loser Tsuna" is nothing more than a memory now.

Reborn gave his boss a slight nod and replied, "I am sorry for not asking for your say in the matter, boss, but I have brought Lambo here. He has been branded a traitor by the Bovino Family and he has nowhere else to go…"

"WELL, WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT HIM IN MY ROOM? HE CHEWED ON MY FINGERS, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Gokudera shouted, his face red. Lambo shamefully looked down at the floor and sniffled a bit.

Tsuna shook his head in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me, Reborn?" he asked, "You know I trust your decisions. You ARE my mentor, after all…" Reborn smiled, like he was reliving days gone by, and said, "You're still learning, Tsuna, but I'm proud of you…"

"Uh, guys?" Yamamoto called, "Sorry for ruining your little moment, but we need to figure out what to do with Lambo before Gokudera kills him." Tsuna nodded in response and said, "You know, Lambo may been a pain in the ass back then, but he's helped us before! We might as well repay him!"

"I think that's an excellent idea." Reborn commented in a calm voice.

"That's all good and well, but what do we do when the Bovino Family sends out assassins to find him?" asked a voice. Hibari, who was standing in the shadows, stepped forward and proclaimed, "If you intend to keep Lambo here, than you are putting the entire family in danger!"

"He's right, you know…" Ryohei remarked. 'That IS a bit of a problem!' Tsuna realized as he watched Lambo quiver behind Reborn's legs. Gokudera spat some tobacco on the ground and exclaimed, "HA, LET THEM COME! WE CAN TAKE THEM! THEY'RE NO MATCH FOR US!"

"So…you'll fight to protect Lambo? Even though you threatened to kill him?" Reborn asked. Gokudera scoffed and replied, "Well…I…feel sorry for him. I'll help…but he isn't sleeping in my room!"

Finally, Lambo decided to speak. "T-Thanks…for everything…you guys…" He said quietly as he pulled himself up. Reborn patted Lambo on the back and exclaimed, "As long as you fight with us, you can stay!"

'He's still as sadistic as ever…' Tsuna thought.

* * *

Lambo looked up from his plate and asked, "Hey, Reborn?"

"Yeah, Lambo?" Reborn was polishing his rifle while Lambo was eating some food that Kyoko (who was now Tsuna's wife) cooked up for him.

They were sitting in Reborn's room while Tsuna and the others tried to come up with a plan downstairs.

Lambo stuck one of the lamb chops on his plate into his mouth and said, "Is there…any special ritual or anything to join the Vongola Family? I mean, do I need to be branded or anything?"

Reborn thought for a moment, then replied, "The scars will probably only last for a few months…"

"WAAAAHH?!"

"I WAS KIDDING! Yeesh!"

As the two boys continued to quarrel, a tall, dark figure was watching them from the top of the building across the street. His slit-like eyes pulsated slightly as his gaze fell upon Lambo.

A long thin tongue poked out of the figure's mouth as he said, "Ah, I havvvveeee finally fffffffound yooooooooouuu…"

A split second of moonlight flashed through the cloudy night sky, revealing the figure to be a man with the head of a snake wearing a brown overcoat.

Then, just as the moon vanished behind the clouds once again, the snake man vanished…


	3. Reborn's Brother

As the sun began to rise over the mountains in the distance, a beam of light flashed through the window and hit against Lambo's face. Since his new room wasn't ready yet, Lambo had to sleep in a small cot in Reborn's room.

Just as he was about to step out of the cot, Lambo noticed that Reborn was sleeping. The last thing he wanted to do was get on Reborn's bad side. So, he quietly slipped out of bed and decided to explore some more of the Vongola Family Base.

The sunlight shining through the windows gave the place a sort of peaceful feeling. As he quietly walked across the hall, Lambo grew more and more grateful for Tsuna and his friends.

'I wonder if there's some way I can repay them…' wondered the black-haired teen as he headed up to the top floor of the building. There was only one room on the top floor.

Normally, someone would be wary to be opening doors in an old run-down apartment. However, Lambo was too curious for his own good. The door made a slight creaking sound as Lambo opened it.

The room inside was completely empty except for a little notebook in the middle of the floor. After a few seconds of uneasiness, Lambo lifted the notebook off the ground and opened it.

Every page in the notebook had a different drawing sketched into it. Lambo wasn't sure how he felt as he flipped through the small notebook. Some draws brought a smile to his face, while others made him remember the many mistakes he had made in life.

Suddenly, Lambo came across a drawing that caught his eye. It was a picture of a small boy, around 5 years old, in a cow suit. Lambo's hands began to shake as he read the title of the drawing: 'Lambo'.

"What the hell is this?" Lambo shouted aloud. Sweat was running down his cheeks and splashed onto the pages of the book. Lambo flipped to the next page, hoping to forget what he just saw. However, every other page was completely blank.

Lambo shut the book and stared at it like he was holding something horrible and repulsive but could nothing about it. 'That picture…'Lambo'…it was the last drawing that person ever made in this book…' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, a voice said, "This is my brother's room…" Lambo spun around and saw Reborn standing in the doorway. Even though he was in his pajamas, Reborn had never looked more furious.

"What are you doing here?" Reborn asked. His voice sounded calm and collected, but his eyes were practically burning with rage. "Uh…uh…I…uh…" Lambo was completely tongue-tied. Without thinking, he dropped the book on the floor and said, "I…got lost?"

Reborn pulled a lone cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a lighter that suddenly appeared in his hand. He blew out a puff of smoke and ordered, "Pick it up. NOW."

His entire body shaking with fear, Lambo bent down and picked up the book. "W-Who's is this…?" he asked. Reborn blew out another puff of smoke and replied, "I already told you. This is my brother's room. Ergo, that is his notebook."

Lambo nodded slightly and asked, "Why is his room empty, then…?" Lambo quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Lambo put his hands over his head, prepared to take anything Reborn is going to throw at him.

Instead, tears began to slide down Reborn's face. Oddly enough, he still seemed completely calm, like he had no idea he was crying. His eyes were glazed over like he was remembering days long gone past.

Lambo put his arms down and waited tensely for what the master assassin will do next.

Reborn took in another puff of smoke and said, "Since you asked, I might as well tell you. I'm going to tell you the story of Jeromi Gorushi…"

* * *

The moment Tsuna woke up that morning, he knew that today was gonna be crappy. Tsuna sat up in his bed and looked around. Not only was Reborn missing, but he had some strange feeling that something bad was going to happen any second. 

Suddenly, just as he expected, some big fat hermaphrodite with a Flock-Of-Seagulls haircut and only one nostril flew in through the window. 'Oh man, I hate it when I'm right…' thought the disheveled boy as he climbed out of bed to comfort this strange-looking man.

"How do you do, m'boy?" exclaimed the man. He held out a very hairy arm out, waiting for Tsuna to shake it. 'He seems nice enough…' Tsuna thought as he nervously shook the man's hand. Lately, hanging out with Reborn has helped Tsuna get used to all the crazy stuff in his life.

After wiping his hand on his shirt, Tsuna looked up at the man and said, "Uh…sorry to ask, but who are you?" The man broke out into laughter, his large belly jiggling all the while. After about five minutes of his hearty laughter, the man replied, "I am Jeromi Gorushi. I have come here on Mr. Reborn's request…"

"R-REBORN ASKED YOU TO COME?" Tsuna cried. The man known as Jeromi nodded and began to look through the notebook that was on Tsuna's work desk. Tsuna snatched the book out of Jeromi's hands and said, "Well, Reborn's not here right now, so you-"

"Ciao-su."

Tsuna cursed under his breath as Reborn stepped out from behind him, a small rifle held firmly in his small hands. "Reborn! How long have you been here?" Tsuna cried. The last thing he wanted was a reason for Jeromi to stay any longer. "I see you have met my brother, Jeromi." Said the pint-sized assassin.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT?" Tsuna did a double take so fast, he almost broke his neck. "This guy's your brother?" Tsuna screamed. The poor boy's head was throbbing so hard, it felt to him like the room was spinning. Reborn began to clean his rifle with a wet towel as he replied, "Actually, he's my adopted brother, but you get the idea…"

"WA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Jeromi pulled a keg of rum out from his pocket and took a quick sip. He patted Reborn on the head and exclaimed, "I became an official member of Reborn's family when I was 45!"

'Isn't he a little too OLD to be adopted…?' Tsuna thought as he watched the strange man take another sip of his rum. "So…I guess he wants to join the family as one of my men, huh?" Tsuna asked Reborn, who was now cleaning some blood off of his chainsaw.

"He's already been assigned as one of your men. He'll be a very useful asset to the team!" Reborn replied. Tsuna wasn't exactly too sure on how this fat old man could be useful.

When the future Vongola boss looked over at Jeromi, he saw him reading through his notebook again. "H-HEY! THAT'S MINE, DAMMIT!" Tsuna shouted. He ran over to try and grab it, but Jeromi knocked him down with a single kick to the face.

Tsuna was really starting to dislike this Jeromi person. Pushing himself off the ground, Tsuna snatched the book back and shouted, "What'd you do that for? I AM going to be your boss, you know!"

Jeromi became very serious all of the sudden. "Listen, kid," he said, "I've seen those little doodles and sketches you've written all over your notebook. I think they might be the perfect choices for me to show off my powers."

"What are you-" Before Tsuna could finish speaking, Jeromi had grabbed the book and began to chant some strange incantation. "DAMMIT!" Tsuna reached out to take the book back, but Reborn pulled him onto the bed with a grappling hook and said, "Just be quiet and watch, Tsuna. You're about to see a 'Art Magician' in action!"

Suddenly, the notebook Jeromi was holding became enveloped in an amazing white light. Tsuna watched in amazement as strange forms began to envelope and form inside the light.

Soon, every single thing Tsuna ever doodled in that notebook was standing in his bedroom with strange looks on their faces. They were all covered in a glowing aura. Jeromi, who was sitting at the desk, chuckled and proclaimed, "THIS is the power of a 'Art Magician'! I can bring anything that has been drawn to life!"

Tsuna was left utterly speechless.

* * *

(A/N: They're both sitting on the floor at the moment.)

"So…he could make drawings come to life?" Lambo said, finding it all very hard to believe. Reborn nodded and replied, "He could create a physical form for any drawing, doodle or sketch. He could create weapons, too…"

Allowing his curiosity to once again get the better of him, Lambo became interested in hearing more about this man named Jeromi.

Reborn put out his cigarette and continued speaking. "He got along with everyone, but it took him a while to truly accept Tsuna. Jeromi said that he wouldn't accept Tsuna as his leader until Vongola IX passed away."

Suddenly, Reborn stood up and brushed some dust of his clothes. As he headed for the door, he turned his gaze towards Lambo and said, "I'll tell you more…when it's time…"

Then, without another word, he left. Since he had nothing left to do in the empty room, Lambo got up as well and headed downstairs for breakfast.


End file.
